outtherefandomcom-20200213-history
Chad Stevens
Chad Stevens is one of the main characters and is the main protagonist of the series Out There. He is a 15-year old loner, that is until he meets Chris Novak, who later on becomes his best friend. He is voiced by series creator Ryan Quincy. Personality Chad in the beginning of the series, seemed to be a loner with low self-esteem. He then meets Chris, who becomes his best friend later on. He is shown to be caring, and trustworthy to his friends. It is shown that he is very tenacious, which is shown many times in the series. Relationships Family Wanye Stevens Wanye is Chad's father. In every episode, Wanye is shown to be very protective of Chad as he disaproves of him being friends with Chris. It is also shown that Wanye prefers him over Jay as his favorite child, shown in Viking Days, where he is jealous of Chad being with Sharla's dad, and is frustrated to picking Jay as his partner, resulting in Jay leaving him to get a burrito. Rose Stevens Rose is Chad's mother. Not much interaction has been shown between them, but it is obvious that she cares and loves her son. Jay Stevens Jay is Chad's younger brother. At first, it's shown in The Great Escape, that Chad viewed him as a pest, however, later on in the series it's shown that Chad does care for Jay, and his view on him changes as Jay join's him in more of his adventures. It is shown that Chad really loves and cares for him, shown in Enter Destiny, where he defends him from Tenebrese. Friends Chris Novak Chris is his best friend. They meet in the first episode and bond quickly. They are shown to stick up for eachother and are shown in every episode as eachother's company. Romance Sharla Lemoyne Sharla is Chad's girlfriend and main romance. In A Chris by Other Name, Chad is shown to be in love with her, however, she seemed to put a strain on Chad and Chris's friendship. She ends up rejecting him in the end telling him to "go eat a turd". In Quest for Fantasy, she is shown to have a little romance towards Chad, and ask's him to go with her on a walk, where they gaze at stars. In Frosty King, He is embarressed by Bejamin in front of her as Benjamin takes his jokes and flirts with her. When Chris brings a mob in the store for free ice cream, Chad walks up to Sharla, and passionately kisses her, leaving her in awe showing she holds feelings for Chad. In Viking Days he becomes her boyfriend and he joins Sharla's dad in the Viking Games, thus ignoring her. In the end, she breaks up with him, leaving him heartbroken. Destiny Destiny is Chad's former love interest. She appears in Enter Destiny, where Chad is her project partner. When Chad sees Jay geeting bullied by Tenebrese, he pushes Tenebrese to discover that he is Destiny's younger brother. In the end after seeing her spazz out of control, he gets over her and falls back in love with Sharla again. Trivia *He is the narrarator for the whole show. *He reveals to be a virgin in Quest for Fantasy. *Chad has his first kiss with Sharla in Frosty King. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Males Category:Stevens Category:Teenagers Category:Characters